Conventionally, a remote control device (instruction device) that wirelessly outputs a remote control signal (instruction signal) to a target device has been used in order to operate an electrical device (target device) disposed in a room.
Considering convenience, it is desirable to operate a plurality of target devices with only one instruction device view of the above, the remote control device described in Patent Document 1 detects the position of the own device in the room, and specifies the target device which is the output destination of the instruction signal, according to the detected position.
Specifically, Patent Document 1 describes that each of a plurality of detecting means disposed in a room outputs ultrasonic waves. The remote control device described in Patent Document 1 detects the position of its own device (remote control signal) by receiving ultrasonic waves output from a plurality of detection means.